Prehistoric Park 2
by hananas59
Summary: As the first island is full Prehistoric park gets another island ... Giant killer lizards, terrestial crocs and creepy crawlers are just some of the dangers they could face . So if you really want to find out what will happen with this park then look inside


_There was something missing from our World.  
The amazing creatures time has left behind.  
But we can bring them back.  
Extinction doesn't have to be forever anymore._

We're going back in time on a mission with a difference as wildlife expert Mike Thompson charges into primeval times to rescue creatures from the road to extinction

His plan is to help them back on the road to discovery.

For the first mission in their second park Mike will go back 80 million year to rescue an heck of a giant turtle.

Welcome to this second wildlife sanctuary  
Welcome to Prehistoric park

* * *

An office could be seen with a big map on the wall, a big writing table and a case full of books about extinct animal life. Skulls of extinct dinosaurs ,cats and fossilized ammonite shells were scattered the room and a squirrel monkey sat on the writing table. Behind the writing table was a person sitting in a chair.

**This seemed the strangest office you have ever seen but this was the office of the 26-year old Mike Thompson. **

Mike began to talk as he was looking at a book: Hello Guys and welcome at Prehistoric park 2. Its been a while since the first park aired and there has been a lot going on. The international paleontological association funded our project in Mexico and they thought it was completed. However a few days later the Smithsonian showed some interest in our project so they decided because of too less space that we had to build a next park.

Thats when I came into view. They located an island in the Indian Ocean that was suitable for us and the building started. My father is a friend of the ranger of the first island: Nigel Marven. He knew that I have worked my whole life for zoos, WWF and even for a museum a year. So he thought I was the best man for the job.

Some friends of mine Robert and Alice joined me in my project. They too were going to help me. But the goal of the Smithsonian was that we tried something we had never done before: A voyage to catch a sea creature. We had to make out for ourselves what creature we wanted so I doing that right now.  
He turned the page of his book and looked at the pictures. " Look, I first wanted to get ourselves a sea scorpion but Robert and Alice weren't that happy with my choice as they thought they were not proper creatures to start with. Robert wanted something spectacular and Alice something cute. But I wanted something dangerous or something special so I started a search and got a creature that would be good enough to handle, spectacular with a decent amount of cuteness.

**He pointed to a picture of a giant sea turtle:** _Archelon ischyros_

To get it we have to go back 80,5 million years to the most dangerous sea ever : The Western Interior Seaway , Late-Cretaceous , North America.

**Mike gets some equipment and leaves the office.**

At the seaside a man and woman to the same age as Mike are waiting with a ship.  
The man begins to speak: Hello , I'm Robert and this is Alice. The ship that is here behind us is named the " Ichtyosaurus ". It's an high tech device that has all sorts of sonars and cameras in it. It can house 5 people and has a special time portal with it that is on a pair of buoys and if you would put it on, then the time portal would expand 6 meters above sea level and 6 meters under it. This will enable to sail trough it.

Hey there's Mike Alice said unexpectedly.  
Mike and 4 members joined the conversation.  
"So I guess we're off. " Mike said.  
Robert : Whereto ? I hope not to go and take one of that creepy crawlers !  
M: No ,no an oceanic reptile.  
What sort of ? Alice asked.  
M: A giant turtle , to say the least. But prepare some more exhibits as I don't want to take just one species.  
R: Okay we have already built some in the hope you would ask us someday. We first have to deal with the animal that are arriving today.

**Mike then went aboard the boat. The time portal opened and the boat went through it.**

The boat entered a sea that more felt like you were in the tropics then 45 degrees North.  
Mike: We're here in the Western interior seaway. We're sailing on top of what once will be the state of Montana. This sea is not filed with just one predator but almost every creature here is very dangerous.  
They began to sail to the east while the crew controlled all cameras and sonar detection devices.  
A device began to peep and Mike saw it. He looked at the cameras and said: We're here in a "shallow sanctuary" as they call these shallow spaces like that because big predators cant enter here. And I believe we have here a pair of juvenile _Elasmosaurus_.

**Mike quickly changed into diving suit and jumped into the water.**

The two animals were peddling trough the water at a steady pace. They were a good 5m long from head to tail. Their head had a mouth full of piscivoric teeth, short and pointy teeth for catching fish. They slowly swam toward the open sea.

Mike: They are truly amazing ! I want to take them home but I just know that I can't do that because we don't have proper housing for them.

You see these long necks they have. Those are a trait that differs them from other sea reptiles. These are part of a family named_Plesiosaurs_ which are, like I said, traited by their long necks. They use this neck for their hunting technique. They are believed to swim under a school of fishes so they cant see him coming and when he his right beneath them he uses his long neck to go right in the middle of that school and catch an easy meal.

**Mike swam a mere moment with them before moving back to ship**

**Back at the park, Robert and Alice are dealing with some more modern creatures …**

A big plane just flew away. Robert and Alice were both standing on the ground while Robert shouting some things to his crew. Oh hi ! Alice began. We just got a flight with some animals and our first food supplies. Here in these crates are the last animals we ordered : Maned wolves and Roadrunners. They will be placed in their exhibits so the prehistoric creatures can be arriving !

**80,5 million years ago Mike has ventured out on the open sea**

The landscape looked like the one from the previous time. There were only a couple of differences : The water was now venturing as wide as you could look and you couldn't see the bottom anymore.  
Mike: We have taken out on the open sea a we believe here is were we might find an _Archelon_. Suddenly a red cloud of blood expanded in the water around a school of fish and the boat was sent to investigate. Mike was sitting in front of a television looking at a school of fish while another species of fish was on the side. Black shapes were darting trough the water.

Mike: I think that's a school of _Caproberyx_ and there on the sides that is a small school of **Bananogmius** if I'm right. I'm gonna investigate this crime scene even if its dangerous to do but maybe I can catch our first additions !

**A few moments later Mike had already changed into his diving suit.**

He jumped into the water about 10 meters from the blood bath. The _Caproberyx_ tried to escape from the black shapes but they couldn't as the shapes followed them.

Mike: Those black shapes are _Hesperornis_ , a species of aquatic bird. These birds are believed lived most of their live in the water coming only on land for breeding purposes. You see the body shape of these birds that are completely made for aquatic life. They have this small teeth in their beak which indicates that they belonged to some of the earliest birds.

Nut these animals are so magnificent that I want to catch a couple of them. He swam to the surface and shouted: Open the portal and place some chum in front of it. Were going to catch some prehistoric birds !  
The boat opened two doors in front of the boat and two arms pushed two buoys out of it. Another crew member pushed a button and the portal opened in a purple-blue field. A big barrel full of Chum got thrown in the water just in front of the portal.

The _Hesperornis_ who lost interest in the moving prey now saw a much easier prey as the chum slowly went to the abyss. Approx. 4 _Hesperornis_ swam to the portal and disappeared through it another two or three ate some of the chum but they avoided the portal. The school of _Caproberyx_ could now escape as only one or two _Hesperornis_ stayed and attacked the school.

**Back at the park Robert is doing his routine and he his right now at the portal site.**

The portal flashed open and Robert got quite a shock. He ran to the dock that was near the portal looking for the big turtle. He got quite another shock when not a slow turtle but a series of quick moving shapes came charging into the portal with some parts of chum coming behind them through the portal. Open one of the holding pens! The birds quickly came swimming into the pen.

**Back in the past, things aren't going as they planned …**

Mike was about to swam back to the boat when a shadow erupted from the abyss and grabbed on of the giant _Bananogmius_ that were swimming there. The other three fish swam quickly in fear and swam right where Mike had them in his favour : the time portal. Mike quickly followed the fish into the portal otherwise fearing for his safety.

**Back in the present Robert is about to get the third shock this day.**

The trio of fish fastly came charging into the portal and a fast swimming Mike came not far behind.  
Mike climbed the ladder of the oceanic portal site and came to Robert.  
R: What the hell happened there ?  
M: Well I captured that _Hesperornis_ over there when a big shadow came and ate one of that fish that came trough the portal and the others just fled towards the portal just like me.  
R: Okay where do you want them to be put ?  
M: If you can as close as possible to the enclosure of the Archelon, please  
R: Of course ! I will get on it right away.  
M: Well I'm going back to see if I can swim to the boat freely.

**With that sentence he launched hisself into the water and swam back into the portal.**

The boat was still floating like 5m above him while the shadow was completely just swam back to the boat. Worried faces were the first thing he saw. They all were releaved to see him alive. "We thought you were dead" one of them said. "Why would you think something like that ? ": Mike asked while he climbed the ladder to the ship. "We have everything on video if you want to see." Another crew member said. Mike: I want to see that. I want to see which creature attacked that poor Bananogmius.

They walked down to the cameras and what they saw didn't shock Mike after all

**Back in the present their first arrivals are getting along in their new enclosures**

2 Of the _Hesperornis_ were seen swimming in the water while one rested on the beach. Robert: Our first arrivals are getting along in the 21th century really well. We built this big aquarium for all the Cretaceous critters that Mike would catch. There are 5 enclosures in here, 2 occupied by the species Mike already brought back. I hope Mike isn't going to capture much animals because we don't have enclosures prepared. He walked to a fairly big tank in which the 2 _Bananogmius_ were swimming steadily.

**Back in the past Mike has found out which creature attacked the **_Bananogmius_

Mike had a book open at a page with a giant snake like water lizard on it. Mike : This is a mosasaurus more especially: _Tylosaurus_. This is the animal that attacked us earlier today and I'm not that shocked about it as it is the top predator here that hunts on apex technique. They are very dangerous so we have to look out for that _Tylosaurus_ when we continue to search for our _Archelon_. But it's quite night here so I think we have to get some sleep.

**The next morning the search for the giant turtle continues.**

The boat was again sailing searching for their target. Mike was looking at the changelog. We have seen a ton of species indicating this sea was full of life. Suddenly the captain came running into the cabin and reported: Giant blood bath above. Dunno if you want to look at it? Sure, captain.

Mike looked at the television that showed the video of what was happening outside. A pair of enormous fish like 5m long were attacking a small flock of _Hesperornis_. One of the fish was swallowing a whole Hesperornis that was clearly wounded and making the blood bath.

Mike changed ,again, in his diving suit and jumped into the water. Mike: I have to get one of that _Xiphactinus_ or bulldog fishes for the park. They are a magnificent specimen that will gulp anything they can devour. I'm too big to be devoured by one of them but Hesperornis are the perfect size for these fishes to be eaten.

He swam to the blood bath and ordered the same thing as with the _Hesperornis_ . But the _Xiphactinus_ were clearly not interested by the free food that they got as they were still heading for the Hesperornis. One of the two _Xiphactinus_ got a likeness to him and came charging at him. Mike quickly headed for the portal and the _Xiphactinus_ just followed him. Mike swam just in front to the side and the_Xiphactinus_ was not able to turn and he swam right trough. Mike closed the ortal quickly and the fish was trapped in the future. Mike then swam back to the boat leaving the now lonely _Xiphactinus_ where he was feeding on the last _Hesperornis_ of this small flock.

**But when he arrives at the ship he gets an unexpected surprise.**

Mike a crew member said. We have some footage of an _Archelon_ coming for air while you were underwater. We were just going to search that individual. Mike got a wave of excitement as he was going to capture his first head target. Mike: Lets go then.

A merely 300 meters from the bloodbath the boat comes to a stop and Mike gets again in the water.  
We've seen him around here on the camera so he has to be somewhere here. He camt be far as it was only 4 minutes ago.

Just then Mike saw something and he was gone before the crew member could say anything. Hundreds of fish were swimming as he swam to the big shape he saw. A big turtle as big as a Volkswagen Beetle was swimming in front of me right in the colors of a sea turtle that lived in modern times.

Mike: That is the _Archelon_ we search for. It's a special turtle, not only having a length of 4 meters across its shield and 4.5 meters from one tip of the flower to another it has too a special shield not consisting out of solid bone like modern turtles but they got a bony framework which is enclosed by hard skin forming an early and primitive protection.

Mike: Now I only have to get this fellow back to the safety of the present.  
When he was swimming to the surface for the boat to let him follow he sees that already the ship was almost on top of him. Crew member: Please come aboard Mike a huge group of huge animals is coming this way maybe even a family of _Mosasaurids_ we have to move out. Mike: I ain't leaving without the _Archelon_. Open the portal and go trough it. I'll follow right behind with the Archelon

**Doing as he said the ship opened the portal and moved itself trough it.**

Now the boat was through leaving Mike with the turtle behind. He asked a crew member to give him a dead squid and he was now luring the turtle trough the portal. Just then a 20 meters from him a group of 3 predators came into view.  
Mike noticed the predators and swims quickly into the portal hoping the turtle will follow.  
Just as he gave the order to close the portal the _Archelon_ swam through and the portal closed right behind it.  
As the first mission ended just about right the animal got moved in and a week later all animals are moved in.  
The _Archelon_ was seen moving trough his tank as the _Xiphactinus_ was swimming with an angry look on his face.  
So this all turned out just about right Robert commented. Yeah just about right Alice commented.  
Any new from the Smithsonian yet ? Mike asked. "Yes" Robert answered. We get a flight with some scientist coming in tomorrow they want to research the creatures we have here.  
So in a few days this place will be popular and running ? Mike asked again. Yes Alice answered this tie. Your dream is finally coming true. Yeah nd it wouldn't be able without you guys thanks so much for that guys Mike said as they walked all to the restaurant of the park to party this little vidctory.

**Next time Mike goes searching for terrestrial crocs**  
*A huge black croc can be seen jumping out from behind some trees*  
**And scientist come to investigate the park**  
*Shot of a load of people coming out a plane*

**Species caught this episode:  
****_Hesperornis _****(1M 2F)  
****_Bananogmius_**** (0M 2F)  
****_Xiphactinus_**** (1M 0F)  
****_Archelon_**** (1M 0F)**


End file.
